Blog użytkownika:TheColorPL/Historia zakochanego chłopaka.
Info: 1.Astrid chodzi z Sączysmarkiem 2.Czkawka jest zakochany w Astrid 3.Wszyscy mają 15 lat (Chodzą do 2 klasy gimnazjum) 4.Czkawka "założył" grupe znajomych do której należą Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Heathera (Potem może będą inni) 5.Wszyscy powyżej napisani chodzą do 2b, a poza nimi jest jeszcze Klara (Blond włosy i brązowe oczy), Michał (Brązowe włosy i piwne oczy) i kilku innych uczniów, którzy w ógule nie wnoszą nic do tej "powieści" 6.Będą różne perspektywy. 7. Kursywa (pochyła czcionka) to myśli Reszty dowiecie się z opka Rozdział 1. Perspektywa narratora W pewnym mieście zwanym Berk, mieszkał sobie chłopak, a dokładniej przystojny brunet o pięknych zielonych oczach. Oba epitety pojawiają się w każdym opisie chłopaka, on uważa że wcale nie jest taki ładny. Obudziły go promienie słońca muskające jego twarz, po chwili jadł już śniadanie i szedł do szkoły, do której miał bardzo blisko. Po około 15 minutach był już w szkole. Godzina 7.30. Miał jeszcze pół godziny do rozpoczęcia pierwszej lekcji, więc poszedł do swojej grupki znajomych. Wszyscy nazywali Jeźdźcami Smoków, każdy miał jakąś nazwe. Czkawka - Nocna Furia, Astrid - Śmiertnik Zębacz, Sączysmark- Koszmar Ponocnik, Śledzik - Gronkiel, Heathera - Zbiczatrzasł (czy jakoś tak), a bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka - Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, gdyż uważano że miał 2 dwie głowy. Chłopak podszedł do znajomych, którzy o czymś rozmawiali. Czkawka> Cześć. Sączysmark, Śledzik, Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Heathera> Cześć. Czkawka> Co wy znowu kombinujecie? Śledzik> Że od razu kombinujemy. Czkawka> Znam was... Astrid> Chyba nie do końca - Usłyszał anielski głos. Chwile porozmawiali, poczym zadzwonił dzwonek na pierwszą lekcje, czyli wychowawczą, gdy tylko wszedł do klasy usłyszał wzdychania dziewczyn na jego widok. Wszystkie pewnie myślały Kiedyś będzie tylko mój. Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''Oni coś kombinują, tylko co? - Pomyślał chłopak. Przyjaciele dosiedli się do chłopaka, ponieważ pani coś robi i zawsze można sobie rozmawiać, przesiadać się, a nawet grać na telefonie. Astrid> Wszyscy jutro u mnie o 17.00 na noc co wy na to? Jutro piątek, więc możecie zostać. - Chłopak zaczął myśleć co jest jutro lub w najbliższym czasie. Przypomniał sobie, że ''Jutro przecież moje urodziny, jakim ja jestem debilem, idiotą i imbecylem. Wszyscy> Zgadzamy się - Powiedzieli po czym się uśmiechneli. Astrid> Będzie jeszcze kilka dziewczyn, ale one nie zostają na noc. Następnego dnia o 15 Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie przygotowywuję dom, żeby było czysto. Dziś robimy impreze urodzinową dla Czkawki, mam tylko nadzieję, że nic nie podejrzewa. Po posprzątaniu domu, zaczęłam oglądać TV. Za nim się obejrzałam była juz 16.40. Zaraz powinni być i w sumie zgadłam, podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. Zobaczyłam mojego chłopaka Sączysmarka. Podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam w policzek. Sączysmark> Cześć piękna - Objął mnie. Astrid> Cześć. Sączysmark> Może pojedziemy na basen? Spędzimy troche czasu razem. Astrid> Tak, a kiedy? Sączysmark> Może jutro? Astrid> Ok, to jesteśmy umówieni. Ide na ploteczki pa. - Powiedziałam, dałam mu buziaka w policzek i poszłam do koleżanek. Perspektywa Czkawki Czemu ja się na nich patrze,,,, Czemu ona nie może być moja. Czemu wybrała tego Smarka. Tyle pytań, zero odpowiedzi. Włącze sobie jej zdjęcie, jest taka piękna. Nawet nie chce myśleć co by było jakby ktoś się dowiedział. Oglądałem jej zdjęcia, dopóki... Mieczyk> Ktoś tu się zakochał, ktoś tu się zabujał. - Zabrał mi telefon. Czkawka> Mieczyk oddawaj to. - Na moje nie szczęście pokazał te zdjęcia Śledzikowi. Śledzik> Uuuuuu! Zadzwonił dzwonek, a Mieczyk oddał mi telefon. Weszliśmy do klasy, usiadłem w ławce, a obok mnie Mieczyk i Śledzik. Tak... To jedyna klasa gdzie są 3 osobowe ławki. Śledzik> No to masz już plan? Czkawka> Co.. Jaki plan? Mieczyk> No jak zdobyć Astrid. Czkawka> Zamknijcie się, ona chodzi ze Smarkiem, nie mam szans. Mieczyk> Jak się nie postarasz, to jej nie zdobędziesz.... Mówią, że to ja jestem przygłupem. Czkawka> Bo ty się znasz... Mieczyk> Całe życie mieszkałem z sio... Czkawka> Zamknij się. Nauczycielka> Haddock do tablicy. Czkawka> Dzięki. Mieczyk> Spoko. - Powiedział nie wyczuwając ironii. Reszta lekcji mineła spokojnie... Może oprócz tego, że te 2 debile przyczepiły się do mnie... Na języku polskim dostaliśmy do zrobienia projekt. W mojej grupie byli: Ja, Sączysmark, Astrid, Śledzik i Mieczyk. Umówiliśmy się, że robimy ten projekt u mnie w sobote, czyli za 2 dni. Po lekcjach wróciłem jak zawszę do domu. Następnego dnia Po lekcjach Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie jadę z Sączysmarkiem autobusem na basen. Mamy blisko, ale postanowiliśmy się przejechać.Po chwili już byliśmy, ustaliliśmy, że pójdziemy na 2 godziny. Po chwili już byliśmy na basenie i się kąpaliśmy. 2 godziny później Właśnie wychodzę z szatni, szukam Sączysmarka. Idę do WC, nie ma go tam. Przeszukałam prawie cały basen, ale to co zobaczyłam... Astrid> Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie! - Natychmiast się od siebie oderwali Sączysmark> Astriś to ni... Astrid> A jak? Sączysmark> Ja nie chc... Astrid> Chciałeś! - Podeszłam, dałam mu z liścia i poszłam, rzuciłam jeszcze przez ramie, że z nim zrywam tym samym zobaczyłam, że dostał liścia od tamtej dziewczyny. Dobrze mu tak! W drodze do domu Jak on mógł! Kocha... Nie nie kochałam go, byłam z nim tylko dla sławy... Może mu wybacze? Nie. Ma rozum jak każdy normalny człowiek, więc zrobił to bo chciał! Jeszcze przed chwilą myślałam, że mu wybacze! Nie nie wybacze mu! Własnie wchodze do domu. Astrid> Cześć mama. - Od razu poszłam do swojego pokoju. Położyłam się na łóżku, zaczełam myśleć i po chwili zasnełąm. Następnego dnia obudziłam się o 7. Od razu wybrałam ubrania i poszłam do łazienki, aby się przebrać. Po chwili jadłam śniadanie. Astrid> Ja już ide. Pa - Powiedziałam po zjedzeniu sniadania W szkole Usiadłam na ławce, na której nikogo nie było. Zaczełam myśleć o wszystkim co się wczoraj wydażyło. Nie zauważyłam tego, że zaczeły lecieć mi łzy z oczu. Po ktoś usiadł obok mnie, był to.... Czkawka Czkawka> As co się stało. Astrid> Nic. Czkawka> Przecież widzę. Astrid> Nic się nie stało, rozumiesz? Czkawka> Powiedz, ulży ci. Astrid> Taaa - mruknełam pod nosem Czkawka> Dobrze wiesz, że jak mi nie powiesz to nie pojdę. Astrid> Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. Czkawka> Prosto z mostu. Astrid> Wczoraj byłam z Sączysmarkiem na basenie... Jak skończył się czas to zaczełam go szukać... I po chwili znalażlam go jak obściskuje się z jakąś panną. - Powiedziałam po czym mnie przytulił. Sączysmark> Co ty robisz! Nie dotykaj mojej dzi... Czkawka> Ona nie jest twoją dziewczyną! Sączysmark> Jes.... Czkawka> Nie! Odejdź. Sączysmark> To ty odejdź, bo zaraz ta buźka nie będzie już taka ładna. - Przycisnął Czkawkę do ściany. Czkawka> Udeż! Ulży ci! - Już miał go uderzyć, ale Czkawka uniknął po czym Sączysmark syknął z bulu i odszedł Sączysmark> Pożałujesz! - rzucił jeszcze przez ramie. Na lekcji Nauczycielka> Nie długo koniec roku, więc chciałam abyście zrobili prezentację. Grupy to... (tu pani mówi grupy, my przejdźmy do grupy, która nas interesuję) Astrid Hofferson, Czkawka Haddock, Śledzik Ingerman, Mieczyk Thorston i Michał Płatkożerca. - Na nazwisko tego ostatniego każdy zaczął się śmiać. - Nie śmiać się! Macie 2 tygodnie. Zadzwonił dzwonek Po lekcjach, na facebook'u (grupa, w której są wymienione powyżej osoby) Astrid> To gdzie się spotykamy Czkawka> Możemy u mnie. W sobote o godzine 13.00. Pasuję? Wszyscy> Tak. Rozdział 2 Sobota Może streszcze wam ten tydzień? Wsumie nie wydażyło się nic ciekawego. Sączysmark ciągle próbował mnie odzyskać. Po jakimś czasie przestałam mu odpisywać. Nasza wychowawczyni mówiła, że w poniedziałek przyjdzie nowa dziewczyna. Po chwili, ubrana w normalny strój zeszłam na dół. Rodziców nie było, więc zrobiłam sobie tosty. Potem oglądałam telewizje. 12.30. Muszę wychodzić. Po około 5 minutach byłam u Czkawki. Nie wiem czemu wyszłam tak wcześnie. Mam do niego bardzo blisko. Astrid> Cześć. - podałam mu ręke, którą pocałował i uśmiechnął sie. Czkawka> Cześć. Co tak wcześnie? Nikogo jeszcze nie ma. - Zaprosił mnie ręką do domu Astrid> Sama nie wiem. Tak jakoś. Czkawka> Chcesz jakiś sok czy coś? Astrid> Nie dzięki. Po 15 minutach przyszła reszta osób, z którymi robię prezentacje. Czkawka> Witam w moich skromnych progach. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszliśmy do jego pokoju Perspektywa Czkawki Czemu o'''n musi sie na nią tak patrzeć?! Zaraz mu chyba coś zrobię. Opanuj się, Czkawka. Czkawka> Michał żyjesz? - pomachałem mu ręką przed oczami. Michał> Cooo... A tak. - Każdy zaczął się śmiać, oprócz mnie. Zszedłem na dół, a za mną Śledzjk i Mieczyk. Czkawka> Czego?! Mieczyk> Zazdrosny? Czkawka> Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - Wróciliśmy na górę. Potem oglądaliśmy filmy. Było już późno. Astrid> Ja muszę iść. Zasiedzieliśmy się Czkawka> Co? Nie ma mowy. Jest 23. Jutro jest niedziela. Zadzwońcie do rodziców i śpicie u mnie. Astrid> Ja naprawdę nie m... Czkawka> Nie wypuszcę was. Zrozumiano? Astrid> Tak, dziadku. Czkawka> Ja ci dam dziadku - Zacząłem ją łaskotać. Astrid> Przest... Przesta... Przestań! Czkawka> No dobra - Zrobiłem smutną mine. Śledzik> To kto z kim śpi? No chyba, że masz 10 osobnych pokoi. Czkawka> Potem o tym pogadamy. To co? Gramy w butelke! Astrid> Zaczynam się bać. Zaczynał Mieczyk. Wypadło na mnie. Mieczyk> Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Czkawka> Wyzwanie. Mieczyk> To.... Hmmm.... Pocałuj Astrid. Zrobiłem duże oczy. Astrid też. Czkawka> A w... Mieczyk> W usta! No i pocałowałem Astrid. Odwzajemniła mój pocałunek. Chyba jej się podobało... Co czekaj? Podobało się jej.. Widziałem jak Michał patrzył na mnie jakby chciał mnie zabić. W sumie to wszyscy się patrzyli. Ale tylko on tak jakoś... Dziwnie? Czkawka> Co się tak gapicie? Wszyscy> Nic nic.... Po jakimś czasie zobaczyłem... A raczej nie zobaczyłem mojego telefonu. Co?! Czkawka> Astrid czemu masz mój telefon? - zabrałem moją własność. Zobaczyłem tylko, że w kontaktach mam nowy num... Chwila? Ona dała mi swój numer? Astrid szeptem do Czkawki> Teraz możesz ustawić sobie jedno ze zdjęć, które masz. - Uśmiechneła się. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Zadecydowaliśmy, że pójdziemy do salonu na kanape i oglądniemy film. Pierwszo jednak przebraliśmy się w piżamy. Ja usiadłem po lewej stronie. Obok mnie Astrid, Michał, Mieczyk i Śledzik. '''Rano Obudziłem się. Zobaczyłem... Astrid, która jest we mnie wtulona,a reszta... Szkoda gadać. Poszedłem do łazienki, a następnie do kuchni i zrobiłem tosty. Po mnie obudził się Michał, ale wstał tak, że obudził wszystkich poza Astrid. Czkawka> Chodźcie na śniadanie. - Zaczeli jeść, ja jednak podszedłem do kanapy. Szkoda mi ją budzić. - Astrid budzimy się, słyszysz? Astrid> Co.. Gdzie ja jestem? Czkawka> U mnie, chodź śniadanie stygnie - Wstała i poszła do kuchni. Po chwili wszyscy już jedliśmy. Mieczyk> Niedługo wakacje. Co będziemy robić? Czkawka> Może gdzieś pojdziemy? Np. nad morze? Wszyscy> Okej. Czkawka> To tak. Jedziemy nad morze w pierwszym tygodniu wakacji. Każdy chyba wie co ma wziąść? Wszyscy> Tak Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania